Digital assistants have become ubiquitous in a variety of consumer electronic devices. Modern day digital assistants employ speech recognition technologies to provide a conversational interface between users and electronic devices. These digital assistants can employ various algorithms, such as natural language processing, to improve the interpretation of commands (e.g., requests for specific actions to be performed and/or for specific information to be provided) received from a user. Consumers have expressed various frustrations with conventional digital assistants due to, for instance, privacy concerns, frequent misinterpretations of spoken commands, unavailability of services due to weak signals or a lack of signal, and the general requirement that the consumer must structure their spoken commands in a language and/or parlance that is uncomfortable or unnatural for them. Further, the actions resulting from these commands in existing digital assistants typically do not execute within applications already available on users' mobile devices, which often is what users would like, particularly when they are on the move.
Moreover, as the general pace of society continues to accelerate, so do users' desires to consume readily-available information. Digital assistants can enable a seamless interface between users and their devices, and can provide a much faster means for the exchange of input and output information. One digital assistant, particularly the “Q” digital assistant developed by Aiqudo Inc., headquartered in San Jose, Calif., provides such a seamless interface. In other words, the “Q” digital assistant can, among many other things, perform a series of custom and predefined tasks (e.g., each series of tasks or operations representing an “action”) based on a received command to accomplish a desired result.